Deep Blue
by ersomethin
Summary: Zephyr has an unknown past. Found washed up on the beach, no one knows where she came from. But why does that matter? She has no where to go. But what if her past comes back to haunt her? Chapter 3 is up! R&R pleez!
1. Black

Dis: I do not own the TT and never will :( But I do own the girl, and peez don't take her w/o my permission.  
  
please tell me if I should keep goin' ^_~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Deep blue. The ocean was a beautiful shade of royal blue. Seeing the surface from the bottom was like watching a dream. One of those dreams where you can't wake yourself up from. The kind where you're unable to breathe.  
  
The burning salt water filled the girl's lungs and numbed her body. Frantically, she choked and gasped for air, but all that she could breathe was water. No, she wouldn't let herself drown like this. Unexpectedly, her eyes sparked a bright green color and she thrust her hands out into the water. The wind exploded into it and parted the waves into an enormous wall of rushing sea. Her muscles tensed and she held this position, standing on the ocean's dried up bottom. The wind held the water, but not for long. The girl grimaced, letting her short brown hair fall over her face. She couldn't hold it any longer.   
  
Suddenly the walls of water burst and crashed towards the girl. It enveloped her and the burning sensation took over her throat once again. She opened her mouth to scream, but instead inhaled more water. Desperately she looked to the surface and struggled, in an effort to escape the grasp of the currents, but in return all she saw was the bleak gray sky staring back, unwilling to help her. Suddenly it dawned on her. She was dead, she was drowning. She stopped struggling and let herself fall limp in the water. This was the end. She looked up once again into the liquid gray sky, then, everything went black. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peez R&R and tell me what ya think. I know it's really short but in the next chappy's You'll hear of the TT's and not just some girl that u don't know. Thanx! ^_~ 


	2. One of those dreams

Dis: don't own TT and stuff, blah blah blah. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Starfire plopped down on the couch and looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were locked in a video game death match.  
  
"Beast Boy? Cyborg?" she watched them, unsure if they were conscious of anything but the screen. They didn't answer. Their eyes were transfixed to the TV, with their hands clicking and pressing buttons automatically. She sighed and got up. Today had to be the most boring day in her life. Robin was busy with his strength training or whatever he did.  
  
"I will help you train Robin!" she had offered cheerfully, in hopes of spending time with him. "Sorry Starfire, I kinda need to do this alone," he shook his head to her displeasure. Then, Robin launched his speech about how the rest of the team needed to train more instead of spending so much time watching TV. Starfire sighed. Sometimes she thought he was a little too uptight.  
  
Raven one the other hand, was in the depths of her room, doing who knew what. Once in a while Starfire would meditate with her. But today, Raven didn't answer her knock and Starfire knew better then to go in with out her permission.  
  
So, now, she was stuck in the tower, doing nothing all day. She looked out the window once again. The sky was a dark gray color and in the distance, an even darker cloud hung over the ocean. Great. . . On the shore, something lay sprawled out on the sand. Starfire squinted her eyes to see what the object was. Suddenly she realized, it was a person.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A cold shiver ran down the girl's spine and she pulled her wool-lined jacket tight around her thin body. With only a light Tshirt and wornout jeans besides the jacket, the stiff coldness cut through them much too easily. The alley was so dark you could barely see down it. Wispy puffs of steam rose from her mouth as she walked briskly down the pavement, knowing 'he' was behind her.  
  
  
  
The girl stopped suddenly and looked up to the sky. She gathered her strength. This was it. . . A gust of strong wind blew around her and she flew up into the black, moonless sky. Somehow, maybe somehow, she could get away this time, she thought, too scared to look behind her. Then, it all happened too fast. Too fast for her mind to comprehend. . .   
  
An icy cold grip wrapped around her neck and forced her down, sprialing to the ground. Paralyzed. She laid helplessly on the cold pavement.  
  
"I thought you knew better than this Zephyr," the horribly familiar voice echoed in her head, still unseen in the deep darkness. Zephyr. Was that her real name? She couldn't think straight. All he ever told her was lies.   
  
  
  
Suddenly something rough and sharp-edged ran across her face. Something that felt like sandpaper. Zephyr opened her eyes. It was a dream. One of those dreams. . . Her face was dug into a bank of sand, the waves crashing at her feet. She stared, temporarily blinded by the bright light, trying to decipher the blurry things that stood over her. She laid there, too dazed to remember what happened. Her mind flashed back to the water. Deep blue. Zephyr got up suddenly. Gotta get out of here. This was happening too fast. . . The world was silent. She rushed past the figures around her, without a word. Blackness closed in and out on her eyes and she swayed, as if an unknown wind blew. She struggled to release herself from her water-heavy coat. She thrust it to the sand, disgustedly. That was probably what made her about drown, she thought as she glared at it, crumpled on the ground.Then, she kneeled to the ground and threw up water. This was no longer a dream. Reality. This was reality.   
  
************  
  
Hiya! hope ya liked this chapter!! Thanx 4 the reviews! I'll try to update soon! ^_~ 


	3. Others

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zephyr opened her eyes. The room swirled around her and she squinted in order to focus. For a minute, it stopped spinning and she could make out the metallic walls and closed windows. It was almost completely dark in the room, which was actually good because of her splitting headache. What had happened? Zephyr looked around wide- eyed. Where was she?  
  
A flash went through her head. Being on the beach. Deep blue . . . Suddenly a shiver ran down her spine and she retreated under the covers of the thin-sheeted bed. Who were those people? Her mind's eye wouldn't show their faces. Obviously this was where they lived. Something scared her about that though. Being in the house, or the room of a stranger, made her feel uncomfortable. But what else could she do? She had no money, no food, and no clothes except the ones she wore. And that stupid jacket that about drowned her, she thought hatefully. For the first time, she glanced down at her clothes. Instead of her white shirt and blue jeans, she wore a long blue shirt and knee length blue pants. She blushed furiously at the thought of someone other than herself dressing her.  
  
Zephyr lay quiet for a moment, letting the silence echo in her ears. She almost had wished she drowned. . . Then end up like this, with no place to go. The pain rose in her throat and she gulped, trying to calm it. This would have never happened if she hadn't of trusted him. . .  
  
Suddenly, she thought of something. Frenziedly, she felt her jean pockets and her coat that lay on a random chair beside her. Then she realized, feeling stupid, that it was on her neck. Zephyr reached to her neck and took the necklace over her head. An amber jewel hung, glittering and gleaming in the dim light from the door and windows. She gazed inside it, anxiously, relieved that she had not lost it. Inside was a beautiful scene. Purple clouds drifted overhead with a red-yellow sky as a background. Underneath was an enormous chrome city. Tekgnar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Beast Boy pushed on the door ever so slightly. A bar of light flew across the room as the door opened slowly. Beast Boy poked his little green head in, followed by Cyborg. Beast Boy crept inside the dark room and waited for Cyborg to close the door. Cyborg's football player body struggled to be gentle as he shut the door. Instead it creaked in displeasure and slammed.  
  
"Man, shut up!" he whispered as loud as he could while glaring at Cyborg through the dark.  
  
"You shut up you little green bean!" he shot back in a hoarse voice. Normally Beast Boy would have a smart comeback, but right now he just didn't feel like fighting while at the same time, trying to be quiet. It was still light outside, but in the room it seemed like night. Only a small amount of light was allowed through the blinds on the windows.  
  
They almost looked like burglars, making their way across the room, on tip-toe. They were curious, what could they say? Some strange girl washes up on the beach, you gotta check her out. Since they had missed all the fun when Star, Robin and Raven had found her, Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to see who she was. But seriously, how could you leave a game when you're on the last level??  
  
The glowing eye of Cyborg shone down on the girl in an eerie redish light. She lay curled up on the bed breathing deeply. She looked about 15, had short layered brown hair, and tan skin. Pretty much normal. . . man,. . . they were expecting some kind of weird person with some kind of freaky mutation. The only thing that was some what different was that she had a purple triangle tatoo underneath her left eye. Big deal.  
  
Suddenly Beast Boy saw something. Something that glimmered in the Cyborg's red light. He edged closer to the girl, extending a long green finger towards her neck. On her neck was a necklace that had some kind of jewel on it. Beast Boy reached down and gently took the jewel in his hand. He gazed inside at the chrome city of Tekgnar, unaware of what it actually was.  
  
"Whoa. . . he breathed in awe, with Cyborg peeking over his shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Cyborg whispered as he leaned in closer, trying to see inside the jewel.  
  
"Dude! Get off me!" Beast Boy pushed back. But in the process he pulled the necklace backwards, tugging at Zephyr's neck. Suddenly, her piercing green eyes shot open and she threw her arms out in front of her in alarm. Unexpectedly, the wind blasted through the windows and sent both boys flying backwards.  
  
Her eyes, blinded by the outside light and wide in fear, searched the room for the intruders. Beast Boy and Cyborg lay in tangled mass on the floor blocking the door. Zephyr glared at them from the wrinkled bed.   
  
"What were you doing with my necklace?" She watched them suspiciously, waiting for the big metal guy to lunge at her and carry her off. Instead, they lay there awkwardly, stunned from what just happened.  
  
"We swear we were just looking at it," Beast Boy insisted as he pulled his leg from underneath Cyborg. Zephyr studied the carefully, still a little suspicious. After figuring that the little green guy with his skinny short build wouldn't be able to hurt her, she nodded her head slowly. Cyborg stood up suddenly, which made her flinch. She wasn't too sure about him though. Beast Boy walked up to her bed and smiled apologetically.   
  
"Sorry, we were just kinda um, . . . bored?" he squeaked as he glanced back to Cyborg in a silent call for reasurrance.  
  
Zephyr smiled back at him and pushed herself off the bed. She stood up straight, although still feeling weak and full of water. "I'm Zephyr," she held out her hand to the shape-shifter, still getting used to his green color. He hesitated a moment, and then joined his hand with hers.  
  
"Beast Boy," he greeted, "Nice power you got there Zephyr, you just about killed us," he grinned. Cyborg clomped up and extended a metal arm to her.  
  
"Cyborg," he shook his hand violently with his massive arm, thoroughly enjoying himself by shaking her up. Zephyr smiled pleasantly although she felt like she would throw up.  
  
"By the way," Zephyr started quietly, "Thank you for, you know, letting me stay here. . ." she trailed off, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Aww, don't worry about it!" Cyborg flapped his arms wildly. " Besides, it wasn't really us that saved you, it was the others," he gestured to somewhere outside the room. Suddenly Beast boy grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Come on, you've gotta meet them," he dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Others?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
hey srry it took so long, I was still kinda thinking about where it should go from here. Haha yeah I haven't even planned it out all the way, I'm just doing it as I go. Thanx for the reviews! ^_~ Ja ne! 


End file.
